


Welcome Home, Love

by irisadler (poppycarpenter)



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycarpenter/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan surprises Haley by coming home early after weeks away scouting new players.  He wakes her up in the middle of the night and she happily welcomes him home with her heart, her arms, and her body.  A little *lot* smutty ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Love

Nathan set his bag down as quietly as he could next to the dresser. It was the middle of the night and Haley was fast asleep, on his side of the bed, he noted. She looked so peaceful. He sighed. He hadn’t seen her in a little over a month. He had been in Europe scouting new players, although this time, he made sure to stay away from the players who would get him kidnapped. He could never do that to Haley again. After he had been home a few days, they had talked extensively about what had happened. He had never seen her so broken, so despaired as when she talked about confronting the fact that he may have been dead. Even now, it was still hard for her to let him travel. It was hard for her to let him out of her sight. She loved him so much. And he loved her with everything he had. God, she was beautiful. He smiled to himself and quietly undressed. He carefully slid into bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was wearing his t-shirt. She told him that whenever he went away she would always sleep in his shirts because they smelled like him. She said that his scent helped her feel like he was still with her, and that it helped her worry less, especially after his kidnapping. He nuzzled into her neck and breathed in their combined scents.  
She stirred in his arms, slowly waking up. He kissed her neck, helping her ease into the realm of consciousness. When she turned to face him and her eyes finally fluttered open, he shot a smile at her. He shot the smile that she always said was dazzling, that took her breath away. Her breath hitched.  
“Nathan?” she whispered. Her voice, still heavy with sleep, was confused.  
“Hi, Hales.”  
She smiled, her eyes lighting up.  
“Hi.” He dropped a kiss onto her beautiful mouth.  
“You’re home early?” Her voice trailed up, revealing her surprise.  
“I’m home early.” He smiled and kissed her again.  
“Oh Nathan, hi.” She pulled him into a hug, fully awake now. He chuckled. “Hello, my beautiful wife.” She let out a small laugh and began kissing every inch of his face, telling him in between kisses how much she missed him and how much she loves him.  
When she passed over his mouth to kiss his chin, Nathan captured her lips with his. She responded with fervor, opening her mouth to let him in. He rolled her so she was laying on top of him. She broke the kiss to sit up and pull her t-shirt off. She laid back down on top of him, pressing their naked chests together. They both groaned at the contact. It had been too long. He kissed her almost desperately, not able to get close enough. She slipped her hand between their bodies, taking hold of his erection. They both moaned. He from the pleasure, she from the anticipation. She slid down his body until her gorgeous face was poised above his hips. She ran a hand over his chest and stomach, her face pulled into an evil smirk. She loved to torture him. She darted her tongue across his tip, barely touching him. He groaned, pushing his hips towards her. She giggled, loving the control she had. She licked him from base to tip, teasing him.  
“Haley…” Nathan practically whined. “Please.” As soon as the plea left his lips, her lips were wrapped around him and he was deep in her throat. He let out a strangled gasp. She started bobbing her head up and down, keeping her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft. She knew exactly how to make him lose his mind. She started sucking, moving her head quickly. His breath started coming in gasps as he got close to the edge. But it seemed she really was in the mood for torture, because she stopped just short of his orgasm.  
“Haley!” He whined again. She chuckled, sliding back up his body. She dropped a kiss onto his mouth before easing herself down onto his hard length. This time, they both gasped. They weren't worried about making noise; their children were sleeping over at Quinn and Clay's. Haley wasted no time in finding their rhythm. She kissed him and slammed her hips against his, building friction. God, she had missed him, missed this. They both had. Nathan put his hands on her waist, helping her glide up and down. She felt so good around him and on top of him. He could barely contain the love that he felt for the gorgeous woman making love to him.  
“Haley Scott, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too!” She gasped out. She contracted around him as her orgasm overtook her. Seeing her face melt into euphoria sent Nate spiraling into his own orgasm. They both gasped each other’s names, clinging to each other as they plunged into bliss. Nathan kissed her, holding her to him. As the waves of pleasure slowed, he shot her his dazzling smile again.  
“Happy to see me, wife?” She giggled and kissed his chin before nuzzling into his chest.  
“Very, very happy. Welcome home, love.”  
She drifted off into sleep with Nathan not far behind her. 

A few hours later, Nathan woke up, still on European time. He looked at his stunning wife, so peaceful in her sleep. He couldn’t even begin to understand why she chose him, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was the luckiest man on the earth to be loved by Haley James Scott. He was the luckiest man on earth to have her take his last name. His heart swelled, filled with love for her. He had really missed her. He was so glad that he wouldn’t be on the road for a while. Clay had promised at least three months with no traveling. Nathan owed Haley that, especially since it had only been a little more than 6 months since he had been kidnapped. He needed to spend time with his family. He needed to spend time with Haley, Jamie and Lydia, and his mom. He really was the man of the family now and he needed to own up to that responsibility. Last year he would have hated to admit it, but now, thanks to his amazing and supportive wife, he was okay with the fact that he missed Dan. The man had made a lot of mistakes, but Nathan had finally accepted that Dan was his father and he loved Nathan, even if he had the worst ways of showing it when he was alive.  
But instead of dwelling on Dan, Nathan decided to focus on Haley. She was facing away from him, laying on her side with her knees slightly bent. Luckily for him, one leg was slightly forward, giving him perfect access to right between her thighs. He slid his fingers between them, happy to find her already wet. He brushed his forefinger over her clit before gently pushing a finger into her.  
She stirred under his ministrations, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to wake up. He added another finger and she moaned, spreading her legs wider for him, even though she wasn’t quite conscious. He loved when she was in this half-asleep, barely awake state. She wasn’t so inhibited. She moved more, squirmed more, moaned more, begged for more. She wasn’t restrained or fully in control of her reactions and he absolutely adored it. He loved making her move and squirm and moan and beg. And tonight, without their kids, he planned on making her not just moan, but scream at the top of her lungs. He wanted to hear her beg for him.  
He pushed his fingers deeper, eliciting a gasp. Her hand shot out, grabbing high up on his arm. He smiled, delighting in her reaction. He gradually increased his pace, smiling wider at every little noise that escaped her. She began to squirm under his touch. She contracted around his fingers and ground her hips against his hand, wordlessly asking for more. As smoothly and as quickly as he could, he pulled his fingers away and thrust into her gently. She gasped sharply, her eyes snapping open. She was fully awake now. Nathan smirked at her, his eyes shining. He gave her a moment to adjust, then slowly began thrusting into her. Her fingers dug into his bicep, urging him on. He bent to kiss her, her moans spurring him on. She was being quite vocal tonight, not holding back at all. He loved it. He loved hearing her make those sounds. He loved making her make those sounds. There weren’t any kids sleeping in bedrooms across the hall to hear them, no close neighbors to annoy. It was just them in an empty house, able to be as loud as they wanted. He started increasing his pace, thrusting harder and deeper. Haley threw her head back as his pelvic bone brushed her clit. She let out a loud moan, reveling in the sensation.  
“More” she gasped. She was lost in the pleasure her husband was giving her. Nathan thrust even faster, even harder. She moaned his name, spurring him on. Nathan’s own voice started sounding beside hers. As they moved together, nearing their climaxes, Haley laced her fingers with Nathan’s and locked her eyes on his. The love and passion that he saw there, along with Haley contracting around him, sent him over the edge. He thrust through his release, triggering hers. She screamed his name as she followed him into those few moments of bliss. Nathan flopped down beside her, being careful not to crush her. He pulled her gorgeous body into his side, chuckling. He was very happy with himself for getting that scream out of her. It was one of his absolute favorite sounds on the planet.  
“What are you laughing at?” she asked.  
“You, gorgeous.” He replied, tapping her nose with a long finger. “I really love making you scream. I don’t get to do it nearly often enough. As much as I love our children, I don’t love having to be quiet.”  
“Nathan!” She playfully slapped his chest, smiling at him. “I do love it when you make me scream." she blushed, ducking her head slightly. "I like when you wake me up like that too.” She said, nuzzling into him. “I also really love when you come home.” She dropped a kiss on the center of his chest. “I really really love when you come home and I get to make love to you and hold you in my arms and be held by you. It’s my favorite thing.”  
Nathan squeezed her gently. “I really really love coming home to you. More than anything in this world. I will always come home to you, Haley James Scott. Always and forever.” He caressed her cheek and brushed the stray tendrils of hair laying across her cheek out of her face. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and sighed.  
“I love you, Haley. Thank you for being mine.”  
“Always and forever.” He smiled, kissed her head again, and laid back. He closed his eyes, his heart ready to explode. With his love in his arms, his children safe, and his life on track, the world was good.


End file.
